hollowcovefandomcom-20200214-history
Voiden
The Voiden Voiden is the term used for those sentient beings who are enthralled willingly under the Call of The Omegus. They are leaders, akin to nobility within the ranks of Omegus' hoardes across the Multiverse. Unlike Unmen, the Voiden retain almost all of their previous memories, skillsets, knowledge and mental aptitude rather than succumbing to the madness of the Call's Whispers. This makes them incredibly dangerous no matter what race they were to begin with. Races Any race in any corner of the multiverse may be affected and become Voiden. Some, like humans, may be tricked or coerced into it in similar fashion as a Devil might trick them into a contract that is decidedly in the favor of the Devil. Others, like a mind flayer, will be less susceptible to the Call of Omegus (especially as Mind Flayers already operate in a very similar fashion to their own Elder Brain), however can still be lured to Omegus' sway by promises of incredible power and armies under their control. There are no known races who are 100% immune to the Call all of the time. Abilities All Voiden may do the following (these are in addition to whatever magical or supernatural abilities the affected being had before being corrupted. Divine based casters will find during this process that the god they are accustomed to getting power from grows quieter until it ceases to speak to them at all. It is player choice whether the god is being pushed out or if the god is withdrawing by choice. In either case, the less the true god influences the divine caster, the more the caster's power will come from the Prime Root Omegus itself.): *' Spew Corruption - A Special attack. ' The Voiden may spew roughly 100 bat-like pests from its mouth at a target. In gameplay, Upon a successful hit, target must roll a d100 to determine how many pests hit them. 1 pt damage per pest will hit them for 1d10 rounds. The Infected being is allowed a fort save roll at the beginning of each round to negate the effect (This may be chosen by the DM to be as a d100, d20 or fortitude die roll as they like). Upon being hit the target must make a will save or suffer the Call of Omegus. The infected creature who fails the will save begins to hear a multitude of whisperings constantly within their minds and will find themselves drawn towards all Voiden. This effect will increase over time until the being receives a curse removal. The will save is done under the same terms as the previous mentioned fort save, and will also determine how strongly the target can withstand or succumb to the Call. *' Create Unmen ' All Voiden may do this. Unmen are created when a being is drained of all viable energies by a Voiden. The result is a creature held in a puppet like state controlled by the hive-mind of the Voiden and up through The Omegus. *' Create Gate ' This ability is specifically reserved for the Field Marshall (and assumed to be done by Omegus itself as well). The Field Marshall can begin the process of creating a gate in an acceptable vessel. This is done by funnelling prime material energies of all kinds into the vessel until no more can be held. At this time the Field Marshall (who may also have Generals assisting them or not) conduct a ritual that sends the pent up energies straight to Omegus. Upon receiving the energies, the Omegus will open a portal through this Gate that Voiden and Unmen may be moved freely through to the Gate's location. Both the Field Marshall and Generals have the ability to close the Gate. The Unmen Just like Voiden, Unmen may be of any race. Unmen are classified as neither alive, dead nor undead and no longer have souls or essences. Unmen also retain many of their skills and abilities of their mortal life, operating from instinct and repetative 'motor memory' more than any basis of analytical thinking and strategy. While the vast majority of Unmen are mindless, soulless puppets for the higher ranking Voiden, a few rare individuals can retain enough of their own intellect or cunning to maintain individuality away from the hive-mind of the Omegus. This puts them in the position of being closely watched for potential to be promoted to full Voiden.